memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birds of Prey/The Visitors/Chapter One
Typhuss still has his arrows aimed at both Black Siren and The Frost as Barbara looks at him. Typhuss lower it Barbara says as she looks at him. He turns to her. No says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. Typhuss think about it we'd be dead if they were Black Siren and Killer Frost think about it Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. So you are saying they are from another Earth, another reality says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara then lowers his bow. She looks at him. Yeah Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at them. I'm sorry, you are good and a hero, you are Black Siren where you come from says Typhuss as he looks at alternate Laurel. She looks at him. We came from an alternate Earth it was taken over by the villians Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We have our own problems here says Typhuss as he looks at alternate Laurel. She looks at him. The Cat, Riddler, and Two-Face are trying to take over the city we know we were apart of an alternate team that was defending New Gotham Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. I'm sorry to hear that, that sounds really bad says Typhuss as he looks at alternate Laurel. She looks at him. Thanks Laurel says as she looks at him. Catilin looks at him. It was brutal Cat says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at them. I know how you feel this city has seen many attacks and so has Star City, my city says Typhuss as he looks at alternate Laurel. They look at them. We've got information about the attack when and where it will take place Laurel says as she hands them the chip she had with her. Typhuss looks at it then hands it to Barbara. We keep a close eye on this city, its been quiet for the past few days but we will use this information says Typhuss as he looks at alternate Laurel. She looks at him and nods. Barbara looks at it and puts it in the holo-table while Helena and Dinah takes the pair to the combat simulator to see what they can do, both Typhuss and Barbara chat about the information. This is an exact detail of the assault and when it will take place and what will be attacked first Barbara says as she turns to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, every reality is different just because it happened in her reality doesn't mean its going to happen here says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara. She looks at him. If Doctor Jackson's prediction of that Goa'uld invasion came true we need to be ready at all costs Barbara says as she looks at him. Typhuss agrees. All right, you are right Barbara says Typhuss as he looks at Barbara.